Angel, Illeana
by BellaCinderella
Summary: This has been changed to another story called Fully Alive : Except it has a bit of a new plot, hope you like it.
1. Mystery Girl

Unfortunately I don't own twilight ;[

Paul's Pov

"Quil!! You are so dead!" I ran after him, gaining speed. The entire pact loved playing with my emotions. I could get so mad so fast.

Quil had pulled a stunt on me I would rather not mention, and the others were trying to keep me from murdering him.

I could hear them yelling "PAUL NO!" and then choking up on laughter.

I was just about a few feet away from making him eat dirt when I tripped over a log.

I roared and muttered to myself ways to kill the pact one by one.

I hopped back on my feet and tried taking the dirt off my jeans and chest. I didn't care much but Emily would kill me if I came in her house dirty.

I was just about to start after him again when I noticed a black strand in the back of a tree.

I went around it and saw an angel in its sleep, a site so majestic, I was compelled to observe closer.

She was lying down on the mud, with her cheek smothered on a long root of the tree. Her black hair was soaked but still beautifully spread around her body, and her porcelain features were relaxed. Her long black eyelashes went perfectly against her fair skin. I started down and noticed a soft nose, and full pink lips.

I sat down next to her and tried to think of what color her eyes could possibly be.

Blue. The only color I could think of. It was the only one that would complete her perfect face.

I tried calling for the rest of the pact but I couldn't speak, I couldn't stand, I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Then I noticed all she was wearing was a pair of jeans and hoodie, which were soaked, and must not be doing her any good, in this weather.

I knew my body, which ran a high temperature, could sustain it, but with her wet clothes and this cold wind, it was only a perfect way for her to get sick.

No thoughts went through my mind but to get her somewhere dry, and warm.

I knelt down, slipping my arms under her back, and the other under her knees, easily lifting her up.

After she was in my arms I turned and noticed Embry, Jacob, Jared, and Quil, staring at me, and then looked down at her.

"Who is that" Quil spoke the question we had all been wondering.

Well that's the chapter!

Who's the girl? And why is Paul so captivated by her?

I need reviews, so you can find out! Give me reviews and I work as fast as if I had coffee and boy that fast! ;D


	2. Ileana

** I dont own twilight ;[ but i do own this mystery girl ;D**

I shook my head, not wanting to speak, or keep my eyes away from her.

"I don't know" I said below my breath, dieing to see her eyes.

"Well she's one heavy sleeper" Embry chuckled.

"Let's go guys, she needs to be somewhere warm, and dry, and we can then figure out who she belongs too" I said feeling protective of her.

I ran ahead of the pact, careful to keep her comfortable against my chest.

I knew the way to Emily's house so easily, to my pleasure; I could run without taking my eyes off of her.

I felt goofy, wonderful, and completely attached to her. A side im sure, no one was used to from me, not even I.

I noticed her stir ever so slightly, and hoped she wouldn't wake up before we reached Sam, but at the same time wanted to run away with her.

Snap out of it Paul, you just met this girl, you don't even know her name, and how could you possibly be in so deep?

I met up with the rest of the guys on Emily's porch, and Embry told Emily what had happened, while she fetched a towel. I noticed the guys looking at me quizzically. I shook my head once again, and looked back down at her. Then she tried to turn so I shifted my arms to adjust, but she must have noticed she wasn't on flat ground because her eyes slowly opened.

Im sure she must have been startled to be in some complete strangers arms, but once again all I could think of was, I was right, her eyes are blue.

Her ice blue eyes looked up at me tiredly for a second, before realizing, she was in a foreign place.

Her eyes turned to my arms that were encircling her and then looking back at me.

"Well excuse me, but I don't think it's very polite to carry someone, when their permission has yet to be given." She glared at me.

I decided to play her game.

"Well if you hadn't fallen asleep in this weather, I wouldn't need to" I glared right back at her, while placing the angel on her feet.

"I can do what ever I desire too" She stopped glaring but her mouth formed a tight straight line, while she wrapped her arms around herself, obviously cold.

Just then Emily came back with a towel for her.

"Im so sorry sweetie, these boys only mean good" and placed the towel on her shoulders. "My names Emily and this is Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, and Jacob, they noticed you out in the woods, and in this weather. Please excuse the confusion." She smiled sweetly at the angel.

"Its ok, but if it's alright, I would like to head home." She smiled back at Emily showing a pair of perfect pearly whites.

"Im so sorry sweetie, I know you would rather be home, but this weather has picked up fiercely, and I wouldn't want you to catch a cold. Why don't you stay while I fix up some muffins and hot chocolate?" She looked at the angel with that motherly look that could get to anyone.

"I guess your right, I don't think it would hurt" she replied and sat down in a seat Emily had showed her.

The pact and I sat across from her on the table. She looked at each one of us, calculating something; she stopped at me, leaving her eyes their a bit longer.

"So your Paul?" I nodded, and she continued down the row.

"And what are your names?" she said to the rest of them.

"Im Quil"

"Jared"

"Embry at your service!"

"Jacob"

"Oh, ok, Thanks."

I spoke up, "So you know our names, can we know yours? Or is that too much to ask?"

She didn't glare at me like I thought she would but replied back calmly.

"Ileana" was all she said, and right then my heart soared.

**I know it's a bit slow…But don't worry it will pick up and you will see her personality. I need reviews if you want another chapter!!! I told you its like cofffeeeeee!!! So I need AT LEAST 15! ;**


	3. Pact! aha

**Oh my carlisle sorry about that guys, Its been brought to my attention that ive been calling the werwolves a "pact"**

**Sorry about that, i know their a pack, I guess I still had morning grogginess ;P**

**Oh and i know im shooting a bit high, asking for 15 reviews...I just wanted to see how much people liked this story, oh and there should be an update soon, i have a volleyball game tommorrow, so maybe tommorrow night?**

**Thanks to all my reviews, i love the critism and support, it keeps me going, **

**[Eclipse 105, iwish1986, martaswan, Anaryon, Forksishome, and Twilight.New Moon. Eclipse thxs reviewers!**

**Remember, **

**ReviewCoffee**

**Me and coffee More updates!**


	4. put it to a vote SORRYY

**Sorry AGAIN! its just that i dont want to write until i can put something to vote.**

**I was thinking of leaving the vamps out of this story, and just making it a paul and Ileana story, it was going to be a good story, but now someone..im not saying who YET so i dont spoil the story, gave me another plot. I would bring vamps into this one though.**

**Ok so vote, **

**Werewolves only a cute story, about a werewolve and this angelic[somewhat human**

**Or bring vamps into this and it would still be a great story, just different, ;**

**thanks guys**


	5. Ileana Pov

**Ok this one is in Ileana's Pov, because don't we all want to know what she thought when some guy was carrying her? Muahahaha; [I felt like laughing evily, ALRIGHT?? **

Ileana POV

The floor was wet, and it was raining, but I didn't mind, it made me calm. I kneeled down and saw a Root sticking out from the ground. I laid my cheek on it, not caring about how dirty I would be, and closed my eyes, eventually dozing off, happy to be in the woods.

Thump, Thump, Thump.

I didn't feel right, I thought I had been lying on solid cold ground, but I felt warm, and something was wrapped around my legs and softly under my neck.

I tried to turn, and noticed it to be difficult. I wanted to go back to sleep badly but my curiosity got the better of me.

I turned my head while opening my eyes and something warm touched my cheek. Then I saw that the two things encircling me were arms. What in the world? I looked up and met the eyes of a dark skinned boy, well man. His eyes were showing pure curiosity, and care.

Then I remembered I didn't know who the heck this kid was!

I immediately grew angry, and before even asking him anything I burst.

""Well excuse me, but I don't think it's very polite to carry someone, when their permission has yet to be given."

I could see I took him by surprise when his eyes turned from curious to playful.

"Well if you hadn't fallen asleep in this weather, I wouldn't need to" he returned his glare right back at me.

"I can do what ever I desire too" I felt like I was talking to my father.

My god why does this guy even care what I do? He doesn't even know me!

My lips turned from a scowl to a straight line, and that's the first time I noticed there were more people surrounding me.

They all looked similar to him, dark skinned, tall, and well built. Their hair length varied, and some were more muscular then the others but they all basically looked like brothers.

Just then a young women, came towards me holding a towel, she was beautiful, and her features were soft, with a concerned look. The only thing that disturbed the beauty was 3 scars running down from her eyebrow to her neck. I felt sorry for her, and wondered what could have possibly happened.

"Im so sorry sweetie, these boys only mean good" while placing the towel on my shoulders. I suddenly wanted to be back in the guy's arms, it was so much warmer, and even if I had been angry at him, it had still felt wonderful, though I would never have shown it.

"My names Emily and this is Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, and Jacob, they noticed you out in the woods, and in this weather. Please excuse the confusion." A motherly smile was flashed to me, and her scars seemed to disappear, her kindness just overpowered it.

"Its ok, but if it's alright, I would like to head home." I smiled back as sweetly as possible. Even if I was annoyed at those boys, I couldn't help but feel love towards Emily.

Her smile loosened a bit.

"Im so sorry sweetie, I know you would rather be home, but this weather has picked up fiercely, and I wouldn't want you to catch a cold. Why don't you stay while I fix up some muffins and hot chocolate?" I couldn't resist that face and nodded my head.

"I guess your right, I don't think it would hurt" I agreed, while she motioned me to have a seat.

I was a little hungry after all, and this boy, Paul, was getting to me.

He knew I was irritated but never stopped grinning at me.

They all sat across from me, and I began to observe each one.

I looked at the overgrown boy who had been carrying me.

"So you're Paul?" I asked. He nodded back at me.

I looked at Paul first lingering on him a bit longer than I though polite. He was handsome to me, more than the others. His smile seemed to warm me, and his eyes spoke to me silently. I felt drawn to him, for some reason unknown. I mentally shook my head, I was going crazy.

"And what are your names?"

"Im Quil"

"Jared M'am"

"Embry at your service!"

"Jacob"

I chuckled at Embry silently.

The one called Jacob, had a sullen expression, for some reason I do not know.

Quil was smiling friendly but had his mind somewhere else.

Embry had this goofy expression on his face; he looked like that big brother, the ones you never got bored of.

Jared was calm and smiling but seemed a bit mischievous like Embry.

"Oh ok, thanks" I smiled weakly, and looked back down at the table, thinking that no more conversation was going to be made.

Of course, surprising me, Paul spoke up, breaking the silence.

"So you know our names, can we know yours? Or is that too much to ask?"

I felt compelled to scowl at him, and tell him just how much exactly that was to ask.

Instead I just told him my name.

"Ileana" I said and right then I met his eyes and my heart gushed.

**Well I promised one more chapter and I did it!**

**I told you! Reviews make me go fast! ;D**

**Ok so well make the reviews 20 now!**

**Like I said reviewcoffee, **

**And coffee makes me go ZOOM! And you get you chap!**


	6. I was bored

**Omc! I love you guys, all the reviews are awesome! **

**Aha I was just reading this story about Twilight Clichés! It's so true! People we seriously need to come up with more unique ideas. I hope my stories not used too much, I thought it was pretty original. Well Anyway!!!! I know I haven't updated in forever but hey, never fear, it's under this note!**

**So as promised here's one more chapter!**

Paul pov

IleanaIleanaIleanaIleanaIleanaIleana…..

Her name rolled around in my head, gluing to my brain.

Ileana, the name for this angel, made my hairs stand up, and shivers run down my spine.

I hadn't known this girl for more than an hour, and yet I felt an attachment to her.

She had spoken her name to me, but that just didn't satisfy me.

I wanted to know who her parents are, where she was born, if she had any siblings, everything down to her favorite color.

I wanted to know Ileana.

Embry broke me out of my thoughts.

"Have you just moved here? Im sure we would have seen you before."

She bit her lip, "Um, yeah one week ago."

"Who are your parents?" Quil pressed.

She sighed and looked like her answer would take days to explain, but just shook her head, drifted her eyes towards each of us, stopping at my eyes, and reluctantly looked back at Quil.

"My sister and I settled here in a house near First Beach, Im not living with my parents."

"Oh, Ok" Quil replied. Right then Sam made an entrance.

"Hey boys!" He said closing the door behind him.

As soon as he turned around he noticed Ileana sitting in front of us.

"and girls…" his eyes looked at us curiously.

I was about to answer his obvious questions, when Emily came in to greet Sam.

They embraced each other, and I felt something flutter in my something, making me feel helpless. I let it go, and turned my eyes to Ileana.

Her eyes connected with mine once again. I let out a weak smile.

What was I thinking? Im stubborn, short tempered, Paul.

How is this girl making me feel so strange, and… and…Flustered?

Once Emily had released Sam, I proceeded in explaining our guest.

"Sam, this is Ileana. We found her asleep in the woods."

I saw her cheeks turn pink for a second, before she shook it off.

"Ahh, im very sorry Ileana for the inconvenience, but im afraid they were right to bring you here. The woods are not exactly the safest place to nap, or be in for that matter."

She nodded slowly, opened her mouth to say something, and then decided against it.

"OH! I forgot the muffins!" Emily slapped her forehead, and ran to the kitchen.

"Ileana, darling, would you like marshmallows in your hot chocolate?" Emily shouted from the kitchen.

She had been deep in thought, and Emily's question confused her for a moment. She thought the question over for a second, and realized what had been asked.

"Yes, Please" she answered quickly, and lowered her head back into her hands.

I wanted to speak to her, badly.

"So….just out of curiosity, why did you decide to take a nap in the woods?"

Once again, she sprung up, and looked at me, thinking of the question and answer.

"I was bored." She said simply. God it was hard to get information out of her!

"You were bored, so you decided to go to sleep, in the woods while it raining?" I asked mocking her a bit.

Her eyes showed no expression, she simply nodded. And right then our muffins and hot chocolate arrived.

"Yes, I was bored." She added before taking a sip of her drink.

"Thank you very much, Emily, this is great." She smile sweetly towards Emily, and Emily did the same.

"Why thank you sweetie, im glad you are enjoying it"

"See we are not that bad! We got you hot chocolate and muffins!" Embry chuckled.

"Ha, I guess so." She gave the same smile, she gave to Emily, to Embry. Then she glanced my way for a brief second, before sipping some more.

Ileana was one hard stubborn person. Emily and Embry could get to anyone. Emily brought light wherever she went, and Embry, was well, Embry. Immature, goofy, Embry. I am just Paul, what could she find good in that?

**Im disappointed in myself. ******** I didn't like this chapter very much. Ill pick it up soon, Im just blocked oh what else to write. I have images of what I will write but not sure how to match everything up, but reviews always help me! So review and my brain goes ZOOOOMMMM**

**ReviewCoffee**

**CoffeeUpdate! ;**


	7. Mystery story

Im sorry guys this isnt an update but please read this!

I have been searching FOREVER! for a story that was perfect, i need to know the name of it and if anyone can tell me, ill be soo happy,

its about Edward, and he bites bella on the first day, and he gets so ashamed of himself, because he takes her to his car and starts drinking her blood, and once he thinks shes dead, he shamely puts her in the snow. Then alice comes and see's the girl and freaks out on Edward, and that was the 2 chapters.

This was one of the first stories i read when joined fanfic, almost year ago, and ive been on a wild hunt trying to find it! please help,


	8. CHAP 8

**Hm its been a while so i decided to just to write SOMETHING, even if its horrible. I dont really like this story anymore. Well i kinda dont like Paul, and seeing as i cant change him to someone else, il probably ask someone else to continue this story. Well heres another chap:**

IPOV

I had drunken the last sip of my tasty hot chocolate, and was now eating the little whipped cream left over, on the bottom of the mug. Crumbs were the only thing left on my plate. Emily noticed as soon as I did, and thought it best to get me home, now that the weather had calmed.

"It was wonderful having you here Sweetie, your welcome back anytime," She shot me one of her motherly smiles. A smile automatically lit my face. Maybe I would pay another visit back. Listening to the boys, joke, argue, and ramble on and on about idiotic things had made my evening enjoyable. I especially enjoyed learning about Paul's stubborn attitude; well I learned more about it.

"Thank you Emily, it was all delicious." I turned and started heading out the door, when she spoke up once again, making me turn back around, making my still damp hair, stick to my face.

"Sweetie, how are you planning on getting home? I can't possibly allow you to walk." She frowned, ashamed she hadn't thought of it before.

I enjoyed walking actually; I spent that time day dreaming, and thinking of anything that was on my mind. My parents had bought me a car when I turned 16, but now in Washington I rarely used it.

"Oh, that's no problem, I don't usually use my car, I think if I can walk somewhere, I have no use for it," I smiled, hoping that she would drop it.

My efforts were in vain. "The weather has calmed down, but you could still catch a cold. Why doesn't one of my boys take you their? It would be at no inconvenience and my mind would be clear, knowing your safe," I sighed, and nodded, not having much of a choice.

"Alright,"

That beautiful smile, lit up her face, and turned away from me, now facing _her boys._ I grinned at the thought. She was obviously not there mother, or at least their biological mother, she was too young. But to have someone with such a bright personality around should be wonderful. That thought immediately brought a picture of my sister into my head, and my day dream started. I thought of times when we were little. She was the perfect sister, the one every girl would die for. It was sad to say, but I loved her more than my own parents. She was my parents. I had finally jumped back to reality, when I noticed Paul standing in front of me, smiling.

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing you have no idea what we said?" He smirked, looking into my eyes.

For once in my life I felt _embarrassed, _which took me by surprise. I always spoke my mind freely, never regretting an action, or word that came out of my mouth. Why regret something that been done? There's no point to grieve over the past. Because of this I was hardly ever in the state of embarrassment. I shook my head, answering his question and starting a new one in my head. Why did this boy take out the things in me, I never showed? I decided to go over that after, because at the moment, a gorgeous guy was standing before me, holding out a jacket on his arm.

"I am your chauffeur home," He did a little bow, tipping his imaginary hat.

I giggled and motioned him to the door. We walked out and I noticed one car. How did they all get along with one car? Paul opened the passenger seat and motioned me in. I stopped, thinking of a way to get back at him, for carrying me home. I smiled in my head, and put my acting skills in drive.

"Wait, Can I drive?" I frowned, pretending to be disturbed.

"Um, Why?" he frowned, realizing I would be difficult.

"Well, I just_ hate_ people driving for me," which was a lie, I actually despised it when unnecessary.

"I don't think so. What kind of person would I be if I let the guest drive?"

"A nice one, actually," My mouth turned into a straight line.

He started to look annoyed, and then perked up. "Well the way I see it you have two options. I can drive you home, or carry you home. You pick."

Damn, I lost again. I rolled the thought, of him carrying me home, in my head. Then decided against it, I was too stubborn to show I enjoyed it.

I moved my hair from my face, and started walking to the open door.

"Car" I said softly.

He smirked, proud to have won, and shut the door.

Once seated, he turned the key in the ignition, and turned the heater on. I just sat their, watching his every move. Calculating his expressions, and memorizing every detail on his face. From his short cropped hair, to his defined chin. I continued down and noticed his shirt was still bare, and caught myself eyeing his chest, down to his stomach.

He turned his face to me, having a ridiculous smile plastered on his face.

"Hey just because I don't have a shirt on, doesn't give rights to stare," He had purposely tried to embarrass me, a task not so easily done.

"You carried me from the woods to your house, I have rights," I retorted back.

This time his face turned a bit pink, but just for a split second. If I had blinked I wouldn't have noticed. I smiled triumphantly, and noticed for the first time his radio was off.

"Mind if I turn on the radio?" I turned to face him, and my hair flowed down from my back to the side of my face.

"Sure," He said, and at the same moment as I, reached for the radio control. His burning hand brushed my arm for just a brief second before he quickly brought it back to his side. His brief touch made my heart crazy, and made my heart comforting. It wasn't until I was calm, that I noticed his temperature, was not of a normal person.

"Oh, Um, Yes, sorry you can change it. I thought- um well- you meant for me too, Uh You can go ahead." I chuckled at his inability to form a coherent sentence.

"No problem guy, but why are you so hot? I think your running a fever." My eyes evaluating him, he seemed healthy.

"Don't worry, Im Fine." He smiled, trying to reassure me. I wasn't convinced.

"No seriously, you should check that out," I frowned.

"Ok then, I will" He smiled and looked back at the road, hoping to end the conversation. But years of living with my father, I knew when someone lied. I decided to drop it anyway. Remembering the radio, I reached forward, and browsed through the stations.

"_In the small there of your back-" _Too country, Next!

"_They still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine-" _Too, EW! Next!

"_Another one bites the dust! Another one bites the dust! And-" _Too old, Next.

"_Filthy mind, No excuse, find a new place to hang this noose!-" _Too screamy, Next!

"_This may never start, we could fall apart, and I'd be your memory" _Finally, something enjoyable.

I turned it a bit higher and started humming to the song. Eventually I started mouthing the words, and then singing softly. Once the song ended we were at my house. He stopped in the front and I turned towards him. Only to notice he was walking towards my side of the car. He opened the door, and rose out his hand to help me out. I took it and stepped onto the pavement.

"Thanks for driving me," I smiled

"My pleasure, oh and come visit anytime, alright?"

"Sure" and with that I turned towards my door.

I turned around once I reached my door and he was gone. I removed my key out from under my shoe, and unlocked the door. Once in I slipped my shoes off, and ran upstairs to take a shower. I grabbed my sister's shampoo and conditioner, and turned on the shower. I slipped off the damp clothing and stepped in, enjoying the heat. I turned and let it run down my hair, cleaning it with my favorite shampoo, rinsing, and then stepped out. I wrapped my towel around my body, and walked back into my room.

Once my hair was dry, and I had my clothes on, I slipped under the covers, and prepared for sleep. Thoughts of the day quickly rushed through my mind, leaving me restless. I had met Paul today. I closed my eyes and replayed everything, from the woods, to the car. I turned on my side, and looked out the window, and saw the rain hitting the glass. The sound made my eyes close once again, and calmed me. My last thought was, I was paying them a visit soon, very soon.

**well people thats it. Its small but im lost, i dont really like it anymore. Who wants to pick up this story? Anyone? Just ask me and ill give you permission. Im not going anywhere here.**


	9. Angel

**Okkk I have gotten some sort of Burst! And I wanted to update!! I think I deserve some applause... I almost quit this story! Everyone who likes this story, or kept the reviews coming, I want to thank you very much! For those who didn't, but still read I hope you enjoyed my story, and im glad you bothered to read my story ******** I appreciate everyones thoughts, and I hope you can keep the reviews coming. They are what help me update! Without encouraging reviews i would never update!**

**And, a special thanks too… Iwish1986, who helped me very much : Now on to the story :**

_Stupid light, Ugh,_ I rolled my pillow from under my head, on to my eyes, shielding them from the bright light that had annoyingly awoken me earlier than 12 oclock.

Tiredly I pulled my arms from beneath the heavy covers and stretched them over my head, from my shoulders to the tips of my fingers. I turned on my stomach and stretched every muscle in my stomach and legs. Waking up wasn't a thing I did pleasantly. I switched to my back once again and stared at the ceiling for a long 5 my eyes, and making shapes with the cracks on the ceiling, and then noticed a broken lamp.

I remembered my sister had left a number of a guy to fix my room light, and decided today would be as good as any other. After shuffling through a pile of scraps, I noticed a post it with my sister's handwriting, and set to calling him. I dug the cell phone my parents had given me 2 years ago, and dialed the number. After 4 rings a deep voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh um yes, Hello, may I speak to Harold Granver?"

"This is he, May I ask whose calling?"

"Yes, this is Ileana, my sister Mikaeila gave your number to me, to call about the light?"

"Oh, yes. Yes. Will you need assistance?"

"Actually, yes. The light in my room needs replacing, can you fix it?"

"Of course, is today a good day?"

"As good as any other, thank you very much. Mikaeila said she had given you the address, correct?"

He paused, flipping through pages and then spoke up, "Correct, Ill pay you a visit sometime this afternoon. Is that alright?"

"Yes it is fine. I'll leave a key inside the rose garden out back, in case im not home."

"Pleasure speaking to you misses" was his last words before he hung up.

I set the phone down and paused at the sight of light coming out the window. It took me less than a second, to realize today was a rare sunny day.

I shot up out of my lazy position, and too anyone looking would notice a new spark in my eyes, and a smile that could brighten any person's day.

I instantly looked forward to enjoying the weather, and raced to the shower, grabbing a towel on the way.

I started the shower, not caring if it warm, and pulled my hair into a pony tail. I stepped in and scrubbed my body down as elaborate and quick as I could. As soon as every trace of soap was rinsed, I turned the water off and wrapped the towel around my body. I carefully walked over to the sink, leaving wet footprints behind me.

I started the water to wash my face, when I heard a small thump coming from downstairs, but ignored it. The repair guy must have knocked when I was in the shower, and I didn't hear it. I would have to find a new secret location to the extra key. I was finally down when I remembered, I had been in such a rush that my clothes were still lying on top of my drawer. Sighing, I wrapped the short towel tightly around my body, and then turned to the mirror. I opened the door, feeling a gust of chilly air enter the vapor filled environment.

Leaving a damp trace of water behind me, I walked to my room, while untangling my long straight hair. I stopped before going inside, and laid my hair back down. I opened the knob, and stepped inside, only to be met with 4 pair of eyes.

Quil, Jacob, Paul, and Embry were now staring, not at my face but my towel.

"Ekkkkk!!!" I jumped up and grabbed my towel for dear life, hoping this wasn't one of the times I had wrapped it badly. I was now wishing I had remembered my clothes more than ever.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FOUR DOING IN MY ROOM!"

Quil and Paul were spread out across my bed, holding my laptop in his lap; Embry was going through my closet; Jacob was going through my books, and diaries.

"Hello! Im waiting for the great explanation which will make me tear up for screaming at you!" Three of the boys, at lightning speed, dropped whatever they were doing, and stood up, embarrased.

The only person in the room, who had not stayed frozen was Embry, who had recovered 5 seconds after I walked in, and showed no embarrassment or shame. He kept on browsing through my drawers. I looked towards him, and crossed my arm carefully.

"AH-HEM!" Immediately he brought his eyes back to mine, and then back down.

"Nice wardrobe, I don't know much about style but you got a good collection here. Oh by the way," He waved his arms across my body and let out a whistle.

"Gee thanks Embry, since you're already going through my stuff, mind passing be clothes?"

"Hey can I pick it out?" He pouted like a 6 year old, and waited for my approval.

"Actually, I already picked one out. Its right there," I pointed to a stack of clothes in front of him.

"Please? You already picked that out…That's not fun. Can I pick it out?"

"Fine Embry, but make it quick. If you haven't noticed four hormones crazed boys are standing inside my room, when all I have on is a damn towel," I had to admit, my temper was a trait that ran in fathers side of the family. But what the hell!!

"Alright, uh…Ok this will do!" He threw me a long salmon tank top, and a pair of jean shorts. I noticed I didn't have a bra or underwear, and slowly walked to my closet.

"Excuse me guys, so sorry to interrupt your little search but Im not about to get dressed in front of you four. So if you don't mind, wait your little butts outside! Now! Thank you!" I pointed to the door, and they all shuffled out.

Excellent, now I have four boys wandering inside my house. Wait, how the hell did they get in here anyway?

I grabbed undergarments, and put them on, then on top put the clothing Embry had chosen. I combed my hair out a bit more, and walked over to my full length mirror.

Hmm…I really do love this shirt. Maybe I'd let Embry pick out another outfit sometime. Now where are those idiots?

I unlatched the door and saw all four right outside, waiting.

"You look….Decent," Paul spoke up for the first time. I smiled at him appreciatly and then turned to face everyone.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do? Seriously!"

"Nope. So what do you want to do?" Quil was the one to speak this time. Wow, brave kid.

"Well actually since its sunny I was hoping to spend time outside" I crossed my arms, waiting for their answer.

"Sounds good, Lets go" they all agreed, and started towards the door.

I walked back to my room to get a pair of socks and shoes.

"Hey, Angel, I have you shoes right here!" I turned around to see Embry holding my favorite pair of pumas. Damn, that boy has skill. What was up with the nickname though?

"Thanks _Em, _but what's with the nickname?"

"First of all, what's up with _mine?"_ He slipped the shoes onto my fingers, sticking a pair of socks inside.

"Well you gave me one; I thought it was only fair," I smirked

"Well, we had been talking about your unusual name, and decided on a nickname," Embry explained, still upset at his nickname.

"Hm…Alright I guess. I'll meet you guys outside, OK?" They all nodded and headed out.

I sat down on the cold wooden floor, slowly putting each sock then shoe.

I lifted myself up, and jogged to the front door. I reached for the handle and turned the knob.

_Angel…Huh. Well it wasn't horrible. _

I smirked and pushed the door open, running down the porch steps to meet my new set of friends.

Embry advises you read the bottom authors note

**Ok..as you might have noticed the summary has been changes up a bit, but dont drop the story please!!! Its actually going to get a new burst of energy! i have new ideas, and it will come faster now that i like it more! Pleasee REVIEW! it willl tell me your opinions and keep me motivated!**


End file.
